


The Night They Found Him: Darcy, Natasha, and Skye

by Comixgal



Series: We're In This Together [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is in chastity, Natasha had to switch down in the middle of a rescue, and Darcy needs to take care of her subs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night They Found Him: Darcy, Natasha, and Skye

Darcy cradled Natasha’s head against her chest while Skye helped support the long legs and torso. They’d been in one of the observation vans a few hundred meters up the road. Skye’s tech skills were put to good use hacking into John Garrett’s secure servers while Darcy took her role as a Communications Operator quite seriously.

Coulson’s text message that they were needed at the house was exactly the sort of thing neither of them ever wanted to experience. They’d rushed up the road and been led down the hall by agents with guns. The only other person in the basement was Coulson.

Darcy gave him a tight nod before rushing towards Natasha. She knew Skye was right behind her. Together they enveloped the woman they loved. Nat was pliant and desperate for their contact. She collapsed against Darcy who squeezed her arms tighter around the thin shoulders.

“Let’s get out of here.” Darcy whispered. “I’ll have a car take us home. You can check in with S.H.I.E.L.D. tomorrow. Coulson won’t make you debrief tonight.”

They weren’t strong enough to carry the acrobatic assassin but she moved easily with them out to the car. Darcy ordered it to take them back to the Tower and then closed the privacy wall between the driver’s seat and the back.

It would take them almost two hours to drive back but Darcy wasn’t about to let her subs get on a helicopter with strangers. She let them doze. Skye fell asleep against her shoulder, arms still tight around Natasha’s legs. Darcy ran her fingers through the assassin’s bright red hair. 

Eventually, Natasha woke up and began to nuzzle against her domme’s chest. Darcy lifted her blouse to allow the access that her sub wanted. Natasha never suckled for long and always switched nipples if Darcy flinched. It was in the process of switching that the red-head’s movements woke Skye.

The hacker gasped and clung to her sub-sister’s legs. When she woke up enough to realize that Natasha was fine, she loosened her grip.

“Let’s take care of her.” Darcy said to Skye, indicating that the sub should remove Natasha’s clothing.

Luckily, Skye had experience with the tight suit that Natasha wore for missions. She found the hidden zippers and helped peel the clothing off the other woman. Nat whimpered when Darcy made her release a nipple to get the top off her shoulders.

“Hush, sweetheart.” Darcy comforted. “Skye needs access. You want her mouth on you, don’t you?” She smiled when Nat’s legs opened in response. She looked at Skye. “Twice. Or you don’t get release tonight.”

It had taken Skye a long time to learn not to argue with her domme. “Yes, ma’am.” Skye responded, running her hands up Natasha’s legs.

“You’re so beautiful.” Skye breathed over the shaved mons. Nat shivered. Tongue flat and warm against the flesh, Skye licked patiently until Natasha widened her legs again, whimpering for more. 

“Good girl.” Darcy praised, not indicating which of her subs she meant. Both moaned, Nat grew wetter and Skye’s efforts redoubled as she lapped at the swollen clit. Soon, the red-head’s moans grew louder and Skye had to use her hands to keep the strong legs from clamping around her head.

Natasha was never denied orgasm. She arched with a whine, letting the first one flood her body.

Darcy pulled her head up for a kiss. With the other hand, the domme pushed Skye’s hair out of her face with an approving gesture. Skye looked into her domme’s eyes, radiating desperation.

“One more, gorgeous.” Darcy ordered. Skye was being punished for masturbating without permission. She wore a chastity belt that, though invisible under her regular clothes, would have been too distracting and obvious if she’d been in the field. When Darcy told Coulson that this particular member of their team wasn’t allowed to take a more active role, he never disagreed. Skye’s talents could always be used with the Communications/Tech Team.

The sub’s eyes filled with tears. On a normal day, Darcy let her orgasm as many times as she wanted, as long as she asked. Between the domme’s libido and Skye’s, she rarely went long without finding the release she wanted. She had been in the belt for three days.

“That’s enough of that.” Darcy said softly, wiping away the tears. “One more for our sweet girl, here, and you can get what you need when we get home.”

Skye blew gently across Nat’s clit, making her wriggle. She kept up the airflow until her sub-sister squeaked out a garbled “Please.” Once she knew that Nat was no-longer too sensitive, she went back to licking and sucking. Her jaw was getting tired by the time Natasha shuddered against her in short gasps. Skye continued until her sub-sister spasmed away.

“Good girls.” The domme whispered. From a box that sat in the car door, she pulled a number of wet-wipes. “Clean up and rest. We’ll finish your punishment when we get home.” She watched Skye towel her face.

Nat fell asleep again while Skye worked on her Pad and Darcy read through the available reports that were coming in from S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. When they pulled into the underground parking, the car stopped directly in front of the private elevator bank.

“Wake up, love.” Darcy gently nudged the sleeping sub. “We’re home. You need to shower and eat something before bed.”

Skye and Darcy once again helped lead Natasha out of the car and to their suite.

“Dinner will be ready once you’ve both cleaned up.” The dom promised. She watched Skye link her arm in Nat’s and head towards the bathroom. Trusting that the hacker-turned-agent would take good care of her sub-sister, Darcy went to collect the food she’d ordered and set up her girl’s next punishment.

Natasha was wearing her flannel onesie and yawning sleepily. Skye wore a tank top and boxers, knowing that her domme had plans for the evening that didn’t involve clothing.

Darcy handed Nat a sippy-cup of tomato soup. “Drink it down and then you can doze on the couch while your sister gets her punishment.”

Skye’s face went red. She hated when her punishments had an audience. This, she knew, was just as much part of the consequences as the discomfort she would soon experience.

“Come here, love.” Darcy held out a hand for her girl. “I’ve set up the chair for you. You’ll finish dinner and then I’ll decide on the next course of action.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Skye said, trying not to sound sulky. She sat on the chair with the sybian and bit her lip. This would be the worst part -- dinner with her domme as the sybian vibrated against the chastity belt. If she couldn’t control herself, she wouldn’t get out of the belt for at least another forty-eight hours.

“Do I need to put the leg cuffs on or the strap to keep you down?” The domme asked.

“I can behave.” Skye promised.

Darcy looked her in the eye. “We’ll see about that.”

Tears welled up immediately, Skye’s submissive need for her domme’s approval made her feel the disappointment more keenly. “I’m sorry for masturbating without permission.”

“I know you’re sorry, love. That doesn’t change that you disobeyed me and that you didn’t behave. Now press forward against the knob. You will eat the soup, salad, and baked chicken slowly and respectfully. If you pull away or lift up from the vibrations, the punishment continues. If you orgasm before the end of dinner, you get a whole week in the belt. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.” The sub said as tears fell.

“Every time the vibrations change, you will apologize for touching yourself. If your mouth is full, you will do it twice once you’ve swallowed. Repeat my instructions back to me.”

Skye did so, knowing that this regimented set of rules was perfectly crafted to make her regret her previous disobedience more strongly. She had taken advantage of the freedom she was generally given. Darcy rarely denied her requests for orgasm -- and instead of being grateful, she had ignored the rules that were in place.

The domme served Skye a solid portion of each item. Before she sat down she flicked the switch on the remote.

The sub grabbed the table’s edge with both hands. “I’m sorry for touching myself without permission.” She said as she fought the double impulses of rolling against the vibrations and pulling away.

Darcy acknowledged the apology with a nod. She focused on her own plate while keeping an eye on Skye. Just as the sub was about to take a sip of water, she increased the vibrations.

“Ahh!” Skye exclaimed, spilling water down the front of her tank top, making the fabric semi-transparent and hardening her nipples further. “I’m sorry for touching myself without permission.” She gasped out.

“Leave the shirt on.” Darcy said, coming to stand next to her. “Eat a forkful of salad.” The domme watched Skye obey. “Now some soup.”

Skye moaned around her spoon as Darcy began playing with her breasts. She pushed against the warm hands that tweaked her nippples. “Please-”

“Hush. I don’t want to hear anything from you. Have some chicken.”

“I-, I-, I’m sorry for touching myself.” Skye stuttered when the vibrations increased. She managed to get the piece of chicken into her mouth and then swallowed hastily to apologize twice more.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she ate what her domme instructed, spoke only to apologize, and let the regimented punishment drop her into sub-space. In this state, the vibrations against her clit seemed to sing. Her body hummed with awareness. She felt as if she could reach out with her mind to adjust the vibrations. As she began to shiver, she felt her domme’s warmth pressing against her side. 

“We’re done now.” Darcy soothed. “You can get off the sybian and go to the couch.”

Skye cried harder at the idea of losing the soothing buzz. When she was in sub-space, she no longer felt her arousal and lack of orgasm in the same desperate way. She was comfortable here and wanted to stay.

“Up now, love.” The domme made it into an actual order. “You did a good job and I’m going to take care of you.”

Eyes glazed and movements as slow as syrup, Skye stood up and made her way to the couch where Natasha sat watching.

“Boxers down then come stand by me.”

Skye let them fall to the floor to reveal the chastity belt. She shuffled over to her seated domme. The lock came undone with a small click.

Darcy pulled her onto a blanket that had been spread out on the ground. “Legs open wide.”

The domme settled between the open legs. “Enter yourself,” Darcy ordered. “Just one finger.”

Trembling, Skye pushed a finger against her slick opening, her hips bucked and her chest heaved as she tried to hold back a moan. She didn’t move the finger once it was in her.

“Pinch your nipples.” Darcy drank in the desperate sobs. “Harder.”

“Please-” Skye whispered. “Please!”

“What did you think about when you were touching yourself without my permission?” Darcy asked.

“You, Mistress. I was thinking about you.” She was making tiny aborted thrusts, doing her best not to fuck herself on her finger.

“Add another.”

Skye’s loose hair clung to the blanket in static knots as she tossed her head in need.

“Move them. Slowly. In. Now out. In. Now out.”

The rhythm was nowhere fast enough to give Skye the release she needed.

“Just a little faster.” She watched the sub obey. “Can you feel that against your clit, Skye? Do you feel your palm moving against it?”

“Yes, Mistress. Please!”

“Stop.”

Skye flung her hands away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Good.”

The sub tried to curl in on herself.

“Natasha, come help your sister.” Darcy ordered. “She needs something to keep her mind off herself.”

The redhead crawled off the couch. “Open up your onesie. Sit over her mouth. Keep her arms above her head. Let her lick you.”

Skye threw herself willingly into the act of sucking at her sub-sister’s clit. She mouthed at the soft cotton and focused on the noises the woman above her was making.

She keened as Darcy pressed a lubed dildo against her already dripping entrance. Ridges and bumps along the silicon surface caught at the sensitive skin and soon Skye was gasping and twitching under Darcy’s hands. “Just a little deeper.” Darcy warned as she pushed it further. “Don’t move. And don’t cum.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Skye whispered harshly against Natasha’s soaked panties.

The curvy young woman quickly stripped off her clothes and positioned herself over the end of the dildo that still protruded from her sub. Skye licked her lips, seeing her domme’s smoldering eyes over Natasha’s shoulder. As Darcy sank onto the silicone shaft, it moved inside the sub, rubbing against every part of her and making her scrabble at the blanket to keep control.

Seeing her sub’s struggles, Darcy pinched Skye’s small nipples around Natasha’s slim waist, bringing her back from the edge. “Not yet.”

“Th-thank y-you.” Skye sobbed.

Once certain that her sub was under control, Darcy finished sliding down the dildo. “You can cum once both of us have. Roll your hips for me.”

Breath hitching, Skye closed her eyes and did as she was told. She felt overwhelmed. Natasha moved easily over her as she rolled her hips to pleasure their domme.

“Faster.” Darcy demanded.

Skye tried, pushing up into the woman, feeling the dildo slide and move between them.

The domme slapped the sub’s swollen clit. “Faster.”

The hacker bucked hard.

“Good. Again.” This time Darcy pinched the hard nub.

Desperate and needy, Skye sucked hard against Nat’s clit while thrusting hard. Her sub-sister came with a small cry as Darcy slipped her hands up the redhead’s chest and caressed her nipples. Nat’s release signaled Darcy’s own and she ground down on the dildo.

“Now.” Darcy pinched her sub’s throbbing clit.

Skye screamed her release. After finally catching her breath, she looked up at her domme.

“How are you feeling, love?”

“Better, thank you, Mistress.”

“For the next week, you’ll only get to orgasm twice a day. And only by my hand. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Darcy smiled. “Good. You can go clean up now. If you have work left to do for Coulson, you can finish that up.” She watched her subs head back into the bathroom. She would shower after putting away the rest of the dirty dishes.


End file.
